hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Pacific hurricane season (Harvey)
Note: You can edit this page and any of the other articles here, just as long as it expands on the article. ---- The 2019 Pacific hurricane season is the most active Pacific hurricane season ever, producing 29 named storms. Due to above-normal sea temperatures, low wind shear and a strong 2019-20 El Nino event, activity in both the Western and Eastern Pacific basins were record-breaking. This same El Nino influenced a very quiet Atlantic hurricane season. The season officially started on May 15 in the eastern Pacific, and on June 1 in the central Pacific, and lasted until November 30. These dates conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean. The most intense storm of the season was Hurricane Lorena, a record-breaking storm that became the strongest tropical cyclone on record, while also causing moderate damage in the Hawaiian Islands. Just immediately afterwards, Hurricane Priscilla, the most destructive storm, approached from the southwest and devastated Hawaii, causing a major humanitarian crisis throughout the Hawaiian Islands, leaving nearly $8 billion USD in damages along with 445 deaths. Kiko, the least notable of the 3 Category 5 hurricanes in the season yet still destructive, stuck the Mexican states of Jalisco and Guerrero, causing $700 million USD in damages and 16 total deaths. Seasonal summary ImageSize = width:815 height:225 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/05/2019 till:01/12/2019 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/05/2019 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:TD value:rgb(0.38,0.73,1) legend:Tropical_Depression_=_<39_mph_(0–62_km/h)_(TD) id:TS value:rgb(0,0.98,0.96) legend:Tropical_Storm_=_39–73_mph_(63–117 km/h)_(TS) id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_74–95_mph_(118–153_km/h)_(C1) id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_96–110_mph_(154–177_km/h)_(C2) id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_111–129_mph_(178–208_km/h)_(C3) id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_130–156_mph_(209–251_km/h)_(C4) id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_≥157_mph_(≥252_km/h)_(C5) Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:28/05/2019 till:31/05/2019 color:TS text:"Alvin (TS)" from:13/06/2019 till:20/06/2019 color:C3 text:"Barbara (C3)" from:19/06/2019 till:21/06/2019 color:C1 text:"Cosme (C1)" from:29/06/2019 till:03/07/2019 color:TS text:"Dalila (TS)" from:07/07/2019 till:14/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Erick (C2)" from:09/07/2019 till:15/07/2019 color:C4 text:"Flossie (C4)" from:13/07/2019 till:16/07/2019 color:C1 text:"Akoni (C1)" from:18/07/2019 till:25/07/2019 color:C3 text:"Gil (C3)" barset:break from:19/07/2019 till:26/07/2019 color:C2 text:"Henriette (C2)" from:28/07/2019 till:30/07/2019 color:TS text:"Ivo (TS)" from:02/08/2019 till:08/08/2019 color:C4 text:"Juliette (C4)" from:05/08/2019 till:06/08/2019 color:TS text:"Ema (TS)" from:08/08/2019 till:11/08/2019 color:C5 text:"Kiko (C5)" from:09/08/2019 till:04/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Lorena (C5)" from:12/08/2019 till:12/08/2019 color:TS text:"Mario (TS)" from:19/08/2019 till:24/08/2019 color:TS text:"Narda (TS)" barset:break from:26/08/2019 till:02/09/2019 color:C3 text:"Octave (C3)" from:01/09/2019 till:12/09/2019 color:C5 text:"Priscilla (C5)" from:04/09/2019 till:09/09/2019 color:TD text:"Seventeen-E (TD)" from:08/09/2019 till:18/09/2019 color:C4 text:"Raymond (C4)" from:12/09/2019 till:15/09/2019 color:TS text:"Hone (TS)" from:18/09/2019 till:25/09/2019 color:C1 text:"Sonia (C1)" from:23/09/2019 till:27/09/2019 color:TS text:"Tico (TS)" from:28/09/2019 till:02/10/2019 color:TS text:"Iona (TS)" barset:break from:04/10/2019 till:20/10/2019 color:C4 text:"Velma (C4)" from:07/10/2019 till:09/10/2019 color:TD text:"Twenty Three-E (TD)" from:10/10/2019 till:14/10/2019 color:TS text:"Wallis (TS)" from:12/10/2019 till:23/10/2019 color:C1 text:"Xina (C1)" from:18/10/2019 till:24/10/2019 color:C3 text:"York (C3)" from:29/10/2019 till:08/11/2019 color:TS text:"Zeke (TS)" from:16/11/2019 till:19/11/2019 color:TS text:"Alpha (TS)" barset:break bar:Month width:5 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/05/2019 till:01/06/2019 text:May from:01/06/2019 till:01/07/2019 text:June from:01/07/2019 till:01/08/2019 text:July from:01/08/2019 till:01/09/2019 text:August from:01/09/2019 till:01/10/2019 text:September from:01/10/2019 till:01/11/2019 text:October from:01/11/2019 till:01/12/2019 text:November TextData = pos:(570,30) text:"(From the" pos:(617,30) text:"Saffir–Simpson hurricane wind scale)" The season officially began on May 15 in Eastern Pacific and on June 1 in Central Pacific, and ended on November 30; dates which conventionally delimit the period of each year when most tropical cyclones form in the northeastern and north-central Pacific Ocean. This season saw record-breaking activity that broke previous records set by 1992 and 2015. Thirty-one tropical cyclones formed throughout both the eastern and central pacific basins, only two of these did not strengthen into tropical storms. Seventeen of these tropical storms strengthened into hurricanes, and 11 of these became major hurricanes. Furthermore, three of these strengthened into Category 5 hurricanes on the Saffir–Simpson hurricane scale. Systems 'Tropical Storm Alvin' On May 28, the first tropical depression of the season formed south of the Baja California peninsula. The next day, it strengthened into Tropical Storm Alvin. A weak and disorganized tropical cyclone, it moved northwest at a fast pace along the coast of Mexico before weakening to a tropical depression early on May 31 before dissipating the same day. Alvin caused no damages or deaths. 'Hurricane Barbara' On June 13, invest "93E" was designated a tropical depression. After about a day, it strengthened into a tropical storm and was named Barbara. This was part of a rapid intensification burst that caused it to strengthen into a Category 3 hurricane. It stayed at this intensity for a solid two days, before encountering an eyeball replacement cycle that made it weaken to a category 2, then a category 1, and finally a tropical storm. On June 20, it was declared a post-tropical cyclone east of Hawaii. Barbara left minimal damage as a post-tropical cyclone and caused no deaths. 'Hurricane Cosme' On June 19, a tropical storm formed southwest of Mexico. It strengthened to a category 1 hurricane and turned northeast. It made landfall in Mexico and rapidly weakened. It dissipated in June 21. It caused $5.1 million damages and one death. 'Tropical Storm Dalila' On June 29 a tropical depression formed. The next day, it became a tropical storm and wasn named Dalila. It turned northeast, where it then weakened into a tropical depression. Eventually, on July 3, it degenerated into a remnant low before hitting the Baja California Peninsula. Dalila caused minimal damage and no deaths. 'Hurricane Erick' On July 7, a tropical depression formed. It soon became a tropical storm and quickly strenghtened into a hurricane by July 9. It then became a category 2 hurricane for three days until weakening due to wind shear. On July 12, it dropped below hurricane status; the next day it became a tropical depression. Finally on July 14 it dissipated. It caused no damages or deaths in its lifetime. 'Hurricane Flossie' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Akoni' *Damages: Minimal *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Gil' *Damages: Unknown *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Henriette' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Tropical Storm Ivo' *Damages: Minimal *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Juliette' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Tropical Storm Ema' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Kiko' *Damages: $700 million *Deaths: 16 total 'Hurricane Lorena' Lorena began as a weak tropical storm in the lower area of the Pacific basin. It went through a very slow period of intensification, then on August 19, Lorena went through an explosive intensification, its winds nearly doubled in nearly a day and its intensity dropped to 869 mbar (hPa). Favorable conditions let Lorena sustain this powerful intensity. Immediately after entering the Central Pacific on August 21, the storm set a record for the most intense Central Pacific hurricane. Throughout its existence, it remained a category 5 hurricane for 8 days straight. As a typhoon, Lorena weakened very slowly, until it dissipated on September 4. It caused around 19.3 million USD in damages and three indirect deaths. 'Tropical Storm Mario' Tropical Storm Mario was an extremely disorganized tropical cyclone that only remained a tropical storm for nearly 6 hours. Due to its extremely disorganized appearance on satellite, it has often been debated whether Mario was a tropical cyclone or not. 'Tropical Storm Narda' *Damages: Minimal *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Octave' *Damages: Minimal *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Priscilla' *Damages: $10.8 billion *Deaths: 445 total Hurricane Priscilla originated from a tropical wave that entered the eastern Pacific Ocean. Unusually favorable conditions in the central Pacific resulted in an unexpected rapid deepening, eventually making landfall on the southwestern side of Oʻahu, Hawaii at its peak intensity. Normally such storm would approach from the east and weaken due to a subtropical ridge east of the Hawaiian islands, but Priscilla approached the area from the south, an unusual occurrence. It stalled around the Hawaiian islands for about two days before accelerating in the direction of Alaska before being absorbed by a low-pressure system on September 5. 'Tropical Depression Seventeen-E' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Raymond' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Tropical Storm Hone' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Sonia' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Tropical Storm Tico' *Damages: Minimal *Deaths: None 'Tropical Storm Iona' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Velma' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Tropical Depression Twenty Three-E' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Tropical Storm Wallis' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Hurricane Xina' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Hurricane York' *Damages: $8 million *Deaths: 1 'Tropical Storm Zelda' *Damages: None *Deaths: None 'Tropical Storm Alpha' *Damages: None *Deaths: None Storm names The following names will be used for named storms that form in the northeastern Pacific Ocean during 2019. All of the names were used this year, the second time this list has done so, the names Wallis, York and Zelda were used for the first time this year, and Alpha was used in the eastern Pacific for the first time. This is the same list used in the 2013 season, with the exception of the name Mario, which replaced Manuel. Retirement On April 2, 2020, at the 42nd session of the RA IV Hurricane Committee, the World Meteorological Organization retired the names Kiko and Priscilla due to the damage and deaths that they caused, and they will not be used again for another Pacific hurricane. They will be replaced with Replacement name and Replacement name for the 2025 Pacific hurricane season. With 2 retired names, this is the only Pacific hurricane season to have multiple retired names. Season effects This is a table of all the storms that have formed in the 2019 Pacific hurricane season. It includes their duration, names, landfall(s), denoted in parentheses, damages, and death totals. Deaths in parentheses are additional and indirect (an example of an indirect death would be a traffic accident), but were still related to that storm. Damage and deaths include totals while the storm was extratropical, a tropical wave, or a low, and all the damage figures are in 2019 USD. Potential tropical cyclones are not included in this table. Notes Category:2019 Pacific hurricane season Category:Active hurricane seasons